Katnip and Ginger Tea
by Nyte Kat
Summary: Chance takes care of Jake while he's sick. But his home remedies have an unexpected outcome. Jake/Chance slash.


_**I'm taking one of my bad days and giving it to Jake. Sorry, Jake. Actually... no... I'm not.**_

_**Nyte Kat**_

* * *

One of Jake Clawson's arms hung limply off the couch, causing the remote to drag the worn brown carpet. It hurt to open his eyes more than a crack. And his mouth hung open slightly, serving to only increase the uncomfortable sticky feeling on his lips and tongue. His stomach made a loud gurgling sound that definitely wasn't related to feelings of hunger. He closed his eyes and blew out a slow breath, willing the few tentative sips of water he'd taken merely moments ago to stay put. The weak, washed out feeling tom shifted on the couch and forced his attention from his twisting stomach to the mixed martial arts tournament he'd been watching.

"Hey buddy."

Jake gave Chance a startled look. When had he come inside?

"You feel up to eating anything? I was going to make some lunch."

Jake gave him a horrified look. He hiccuped pathetically and licked his lips, not bothering to dignify his worried friend with a verbal response.

"I'll take that as a no." Chance dropped heavily onto the warn couch near his partner's feet. "What'd I miss?"

Jake licked his lips again and forced himself to sit up. He cleared his throat. "Wolf Stanley took out Carlos 'The Puma' Sotelo in less than 45 seconds."

Chance winced. "He took out The Puma? What a let down!"

Jake nodded and handed Chance the remote. "Here. Watch whatever you want." Weakly, he pushed himself up off the couch.

"Where you going?"

Jake gave Chance a withering look and hiccuped again, this time bringing a paw to his mouth as he left the living room.

Chance looked at the mostly full glass of water on the beat up old coffee table and then down the hall as a door slammed shut. "You're gonna get dehydrated!" He yelled. A feeling of guilt swept over him. It was his own fault really. Chance had gone out a week ago to catch up with an old friend. Somehow, he ended up with a devastating stomach virus that had him practically sleeping on the bathroom floor for almost a week instead of his own bed. Jake had tried to keep his distance, but it was a small place. It was hard not to catch things when you shared a bathroom _and_ a bedroom. Chance winced as he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom down the hall. What was it Jake had told him to do when he was sick? The tabby pushed himself off the couch just as Jake was coming back out of the bathroom. "Are you drinking those sports drinks like you told me to?"

"Tried to..." Jake mumbled and eased himself back down on the couch.

"Hey I know. What's something your mom used to do for you when you were sick?"

"Besides telling me to leave her alone and stop whining?" Jake shot Chance a dark look.

"Uh... yeah... forgot about all that..." Chance looked sheepish. Then he grinned. "Well lucky for you, I know a whole bunch of things."

"Chance, I'm not really sure I feel like being a guinea pig for your home remedies. You're a lousy enough cook if it doesn't come in a box."

Chance looked hurt. "Aw come on, Jake. What if one of them works?"

Jake looked up at Chance's pouty-kitten like face and sighed. "Fiiiine. Just don't poison me, okay?"

"No sweat." Chance grinned. "I have to go to the store. You're going to be okay?"

"I've been just fine right here while you've been working." Jake took the control back and wrapped the blanket back around him.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew, Chance's face was inches from his and grinning madly.

Jake made a startled noise and pressed himself further into the cushions to get away from the giant blond looming over him.

Chance frowned. "Sorry buddy." He held up a glass. "Try this."

"What is it?" Jake sniffed it cautiously. His stomach twisted in warning.

"Water, lime juice, sugar and baking soda."

"I don't know..." Jake looked at the cloudy fizzing liquid and up at his friend with a feeling of dread.

"Don't wuss out on me now. You already said you'd do it."

Jake had a sudden feeling of deja vu from when he was a kitten and he'd played truth or dare with some other kits at a party and he'd been dared to drink a mysterious concoction.

"Come on." Chance huffed. "Quit being such a baby."

Jake sighed and took the glass, taking a timid sip. "Nope," he tried to hand the glass back. His face twisted into one of disgust. "Can't do it."

"I know it tastes kind of weird. Just do it, Jake. Like you're doing shots." Chance encouraged.

Jake took a big breath and swallowed the glass's contents in two gulps.

"Well?" Chance bounced anxiously on the pads of his feet.

"Well it..." Jake paused and made a face. Then he shook his head and was off the couch like lightening. Chance cringed, hearing his friend retch before making it down the hall. "Okay so that one's out." He went back to the lab... I mean kitchen... to make the next one.

Jake poked his head out the bathroom door. Hearing Chance in the kitchen, he crept across the hall to the room the two kats shared. With a heavy sigh, he slid beneath the sheets on his bed and sank down into the pillows. It didn't take long for Chance to find him. This time, he was carrying a steaming mug.

"I know for a fact this one works." He held the mug out and waited for Jake to sit up. Resigned to the fact that he'd already pretty much promised he'd do it, Jake took the warm mug and looked into it. "It's pink..."

"Pink lemonade."

"That's it?"

"Yep. I mean, most kats don't drink lemonade warm." Chance shrugged.

Jake cautiously took a sip. It was strange, but it tasted better than the last one. Oddly enough, it had a strange relaxing effect on him, as if he was sipping warm milk before bed. Slowly, he sipped on the drink until it was gone and handed the cup back to Chance. "What about now?" He looked hopeful.

"Actually... I do kind of feel a little bit better..." Jake didn't completely lie. His stomach was still doing jumping jacks but he felt relaxed everywhere else.

"Sweet." Chance pumped his fist in the air and turned to leave the room. Jake gave himself props for being able to hold it in until Chance left. The minute the door closed, however, he lunged for the waste basket between his bed and the table that separated the two beds.

The door swung back open and Chance gave him a hurt look. "You didn't have to lie you know."

Jake had the decency to look apologetic despite his predicament. He heaved pathetically one last time before looking up. "Chance... I..." He puffed out a breath and closed his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Chance shrugged. "If it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. Besides, I've got two more things to try on you."

Jake groaned loudly and pulled himself back into bed. "Can't it just wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope." Chance once again left the room.

The next item was a mint tea. It stayed down a lot longer than the first two beverages. And Jake joked a little that it was the only time he'd ever thrown up that his breath still tasted fresh. But he had still thrown up. Which meant that drink number three was a failure.

"Alright," Chance held one last cup of tea out for Jake to try. "Katnip and ginger."

"Where'd you get katnip?" Jake's eyes widened.

"My gran. She gives me a little every year for my birthday." Chance shrugged.

"Well," Jake said. "If it doesn't work, at least I'll be too high to care."

Chance chuckled and handed his friend the mug. "Shouldn't be enough to get you high unless you've never had katnip before."

Jake took a cautious sip. "I... uh... I don't think I have..." He admitted.

"Oh well in that case..." Chance grinned. "Should I get the camera out?"

Jake finished the tea and handed Chance the mug. The tabby took it to the kitchen and returned to the bedroom. It was getting late, and after working and then spending all day putting together miracle cures for a stomach virus, he was tired.

Chance slipped out of his coveralls and turned off the light before sliding into bed. He grinned when Jake's loud purring reached his ears.

"Hey Chance..."

Chance turned his head to look at his friend. The moonlight was enough to illuminate Jake's side of the room and he could see the smaller kat kneading his claws in and out of his pillow.

"Have you ever noticed how soft my pillows are? They're like... soft... you know... like... really soft."

Chance clenched his jaw shut to keep from outright laughing.

"I bet Dark Kat's pillows aren't soft. That's what's wrong with him."

He couldn't stop the snort of laughter that erupted from his throat. "Maybe you should give him one of your pillows." Chance managed out through his laughing.

Jake purred louder and nuzzled his head against the fluffy clouds. "No way. These babies are all mine..." The guttural delirious sounds of pleasure were muffled as he buried his head into his pillows and then grew louder as he looked at Chance. "Hey... hey Chance... Chance..."

"What Jake?" Chance wiped the tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed this hard in years.

"What do your pillows feel like?"

The way he said it, it sounded dirty. And Chance's eyes widened a little. Had he put too much katnip in his tea? "I dunno... like pillows I guess."

"But... but are they really soft and fluffy... or," the rusty furred kat giggled immaturely. "Or are they hard and stiff?"

Chance couldn't help it. He smiled. It was such a juvenile thing for someone as mature, albeit young, as Jake to say. "Somewhere in between, I guess."

Jake let out a moan of pleasure that amplified his purring. Every part of his body seemed so much more aware of the texture of his sheets and the firmness of his mattress.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Chance teased, referring to Jake and his bed. He'd known Jake for a long time. And even before being banished to the salvage yard, they shared an Enforcer dormitory. At some point, one or the other was subjected to the sounds Jake was making. Though, usually, there was a she-kat involved. He recalled one night in particular where he'd gone to bed before Jake got home and then waking up to the sounds of squeaking and moaning coming from the bed across the room. Chance shot Jake another look and then laughed at the way his partner was writhing beneath the sheets. He'd never seen Jake doped up on more than cold medicine. "Well at least he's not throwing up anymore..." he thought dryly. He felt his cheeks warm when his friend made another one of those passionate whimpers. It sent a shiver down the tabby's spine, and he realized that the noises were affecting him in a way he hadn't expected as his boxers tented. It was like watching a good porno, where you could tell that no one was faking anything.

Jake shimmied out of his sweat pants and t-shirt, gasping at the way the sheets rubbed against him. "Uuurrrrrrrrrrrrggghhhhnnn..." He rolled onto his stomach as the loud purr saturated moan vibrated out of his throat. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on alert. And he could feel every strand of hair and fur move as he pushed his body against the mattress. He whimpered and groaned. "Ch... Chance... unh... what did you... ah... what did you do to me?"

There was something about the way Jake had just said his name that had him slipping his paw beneath the sheets and into his shorts. They had a rule about this. No jerking off in the bedroom. "Fuck it," Chance whispered and freed himself from the restraining fabric.

Oblivious to what was going on in the bed across from his, Jake continued to gyrate against the sheets, his claws working holes into the cheap linens. An overwhelming desire swept over him as his tail tickled the fur-less pucker beneath it. He gasped at the sensation. It wasn't the first time he felt it. And it was something he liked that usually ended most sexual endeavors with she-kats, unless they were into that sort of thing. And a straight she-kat with a long strap on was hard to find. Which meant he bounced from straight bar to not so straight bar in an attempt to satisfy his primal urges.

Unconscious of the actions of his own paws, he was almost surprised to feel one of his claws tickle the twitching hole. Deftly, he slipped it inside and started fingering himself as he humped the bed beneath him.

"Damn it, Jake..." Chance groaned, his fist working quickly. He'd never had the urge to harm Jake, but at the moment, he wanted to pounce on him and fuck him right into his beloved bed.

"Do it..." It was like he'd become psychic for a moment.

"Huh?" Chance looked up.

"Please, Chance... I... I can't... I can't take this..." Jake whimpered. He needed something longer and thicker than his fingers.

The smell of desire was so thick in the air that Chance didn't hesitate to jump out of his bed and move over to Jake's. He removed the sheet and took in the way Jake had his arm twisted so that he could pleasure himself. Jake had pretty much done the work for him. Which was good because he didn't have anything but spit to work with.

Jake trembled at the sudden wetness beneath his tail followed by the immense pressure that had him purring so hard he was sure it was vibrating his whole body. He started making needy, desperate noises as Chance slid into him, stopping when their balls softly smacked together. He was going to move slowly but Jake was against that notion as he immediately started bucking his hips against the large tabby inside of him.

Chance grabbed Jake's hips and took control of the rhythm. It didn't take long at all for the intoxicated kat beneath him to start shuttering with need. Chance reached around to help him but the moment his paw touched the sensitive flesh, it exploded.

Jake let out a quivering gasp at the sudden touch, spraying his seed all over the sheets beneath him, as well as the paw that had sent him over the edge.

Chance pumped in and out of Jake harder now, his own need for release pulling at his senses. Despite having already been spent, the kat beneath him still moved with him, still gasping at the sensation. Chance bit down on the back of Jake's neck as he came, filling his needy partner to the hilt and then some. Jake's body went slack beneath him and he pulled out.

"Jake?" But the kat's purring had evened out. He was sound asleep.

Chance extricated himself from Jake's bed and slipped back into his own, wondering what things would be like in the morning., afraid Jake would hate him for taking advantage of him.

Chance woke up to a splattering sound. He looked across at Jake. "Holy..." The tabby shot out of bed and went over to the naked tom, curled up on the floor.

"Chance..." Jake whimpered as he threw up. "Couldn't... sorry..." He was barely holding his head over the wastebasket, but had clearly been unable to make it that far to start with. Chance grimaced at the mess on the floor and on Jake's pillows.

"You... you got anymore of that tea?" Jake choked out.

"But last night..." Chance started to remind Jake of what that katnip had done to him.

"That stuff knocked me out. And... all I want to do is just sleep this off..." Jake wiped his mouth with the back of his paw. He suddenly realized he was naked. "Where're my clothes?"

Chance shook his head. "Look you just lay down." He pointed at his bed. "I'll clean this up and make you some more tea."

Jake clearly didn't have a clue about what had happened. And Chance intended to keep it that way.

_**The home remedies are something a friend of mine tried on me. Except the last one was just ginger. No catnip for me, thanks. And, for the record, stomach viruses suck. **_

_**NK**_


End file.
